


Small Wonders

by yazzyinatardis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazzyinatardis/pseuds/yazzyinatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word prompts and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Wonders

# 1 -Bullet

 Oliver wears it around his neck and it rests against his chest, underneath the business suits and the arrow suits and his work-out clothes because it’s the bullet he took for her and the one she dug out with bare her fingers - she kisses him for the very first time when he comes to at the hospital and it’s while he’s smiling like a goof that she delivers an impressive slap with “Pull a stunt like that again and I will leave you to die, you stupid asshole.”

* * *

 

# 2 -Lesson

Roy favors Diggle – he’s patient and actually takes time to teach and explain while Sara is down-to-earth and doesn’t harp on about his lack of discipline, perhaps because she lacks discipline herself but it’s the lessons with Oliver he dreads – it usually takes at least 2 days to regain full control of his muscles and three weeks for the bruises to disappear just to make way for fresher ones. 

* * *

 

# 3 - Wind

 The fact that Felicity’s up bright and early every day, just like Oliver and Sara, doesn’t matter because by the time she’s winded and breathless, they haven’t broken sweat so she thinks she’s well within her rights to trip Oliver and reach for Sara’s running clothes, you know, to level the playing field.

* * *

 

# 4 - Resurface

It takes exactly forty-seven minutes for Felicity to breathe again and for Oliver to resurface with a barely conscious Sin from Lake Tahoe – after the successful execution of CPR and a round of scolding and guilt-tripping, Sin says in a paper-flat voice,“ yeah because I’ve always wanted to swim with the fishes, Blondie, that’s why I decided to drown myself.”

* * *

 

#5 - Winter

They may not be the most conventional couple but even superhero vigilantes fall into couple-y trappings like forming new traditions –Oliver makes Felicity hot chocolate with marshmallows during the cold winters and she knits brightly matching scarves that he proudly wears, and their favorite ofcourse, falling asleep in each others arm, close to the fireplace after making love well into the mornings.

* * *

 

# 6 - Cruelty

Felicity doesn’t talk about it, at least not with Oliver or Sara, but there is something not right with Nyssa – she has a certain cruelty and bloodlust with the hair-trigger of a fully-realized psychopath – but at the same time, she loves Sara unconditionally and always seems to bring Felicity and the rest of the Team Arrow pretty and exotic souvenirs from Nanda Parbat, so she can’t truly be a very bad person (she hopes).

* * *

 

#7 -Uncle

“Oliver Queen meet Andrew Diggle Jr, your nephew,” and Diggle is taken aback by the presence of  tears in Oliver’s eyes as he holds the little bundle – Dig promises to keep the fact that The Arrow is actually a big softie a secret.

* * *

 

#8 - Happiness

This is when Oliver is the happiest, watching his daughters chase each other at the park while Connor shoots hoops and Felicity rests between his arms and legs engrossed in a book at Starling National Park, having picnic with his family and friends – something he never thought he deserved, something he never thought he could have – but found it in the end.

* * *

 # 9 - Stalk

  “I’m going to slap a restraining order on your ass so fast, the Red Streak will be impressed, so do me a favor Mr. Raymond and, I don’t know, evaporate or something because like I told you a hundred times before, I have no idea who the Arrow is and even ifI did, I sure as hell wouldn’t give it to the press, let alone –“ “I was just going to ask you out for a drink or two, Ms. Smoak so a restraining order is a little too extreme, don’t you think? 

* * *

 

# 10 - College

Connor graduates Summa cum laude from MIT and the subsequent cheer that follows the announcement of his name would make an all-star athlete green with envy – his father’s generous donation has bought him proud and ecstatic audience of over fifteen and Connor couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

# 11 - Engaged

Pre-island Oliver was notorious for his promiscuity – if they were willing, he nailed them, but post-island Oliver has his sight and heart set on one, and unfortunately, she’s engaged to another.

* * *

 

# 12 - Saint

Sara loves her sister, truly, but it doesn’t mean she tolerates her holier-than-thou mentality for any extended period of time – Saint Laurel was the least favorite facet of her big sister.

* * *

 

# 13 - Sinner

Roy and Sin’s investigation leads them to a crooked priest in cahoots with a newly operational triad in the glades –somehow, they find themselves in the confessional booth and Roy can’t manage his mirth while Sin hesitantly says, “Forgive me… father, for I have … _sinned?_ ”

* * *

 

# 14 - Vacation

Sara, Felicity and Nyssa are shit-faced drunk and lying around in a five by five jail cell in various undignified heaps when Laurel arrives to bail them out – during the ride back to Starling, the lovebirds don’t come up for air while Felicity tries and fails to clean up her vomit from the brand new car and if Laurel is slamming doors extra hard and raising her voice next morning, well, you can’t blame her.

* * *

 

# 15 - Toys

Barry turns red and stammers at even the mention of the most vanilla of suggestions, so Iris lulls him into a false sense of security and when he’s tied up, or blindfolded, or preferably _both_ , she busts out the wax and the toys – needless to say he doesn’t complain much when she’s done with him.

* * *

 

# 16 - Dance

Oliver dances the way he fights, graceful and precise and on point, Roy dances they way he fights – with a give’em hell attitude.

* * *

 

# 17 - Dark

“Hello darkness, my old friend, I’ve come to talk to you again, because a vision softly creeping…” “Felicity,” Nyssa interrupts, “friend of Sara or not, if you do not shut up with your incessant singing, our captors will return to only one living, breathing captive.”

* * *

 

# 18 - Ring

Oliver is not the biggest fan or advocate on the matter of holy matrimony thanks to his parents so he bites his tongue when he notices the diamond ring on Felicity’s left hand – he doesn’t say anything when she shows up without it three weeks before the nuptials either.

* * *

 

# 19 - Consuming

Both Felicity and Oliver have had their share of lovers and relationships, but none of those had come even remotely close to the all-consuming and over-whelming love and understanding the two shared – their friends and family have attested to their single-minded devotion, how nothing and no one exist when their gazes lock.

* * *

 

# 20 - Flight

“I just don’t understand why you‘re so against taking the higher road, Connor,” Oliver scolds while Felicity tends to the boy’s wounds; Connors rolls his eyes and snorts in a decidedly teenage fashion and says, “I guess my flight or fight response is heavily weighted towards the fighting, just like you daddy! _Daddy_! You’re my _hero_ , you know that right! When I grow up, I wanna **_– ow!_** ”

* * *

 

# 21 - Swear

The search for Felicity and her captor took them three days, Oliver keeps the sonofabitch for three more –he begs and pleads and then tries to appeal to well known no-kill philosophy that the Arrow has adopted and to that, the Arrow replies, “If she doesn’t make it, I swear to you, I won’t kill you, interpret that however you will.”

* * *

 # 22 - Surprise

Iris hates surprises of any kind and has an abject fear of the unknown –maybe that’s the reason why she chose journalism as a way of life, but when Barry reveals he is the Red Streak, a warmth explodes in her chest and her eyes sting, because, of course _her_ Barry is a hero and this was one expected surprising surprise. 

* * *

 

# 23 - Paranoia

Thea’s return to Starling City is a joyous event and yet marred by deep seated paranoia – she’s unable to stop looking over her shoulder and is constantly suspicious and though she’s stronger, wiser and better than ever, she has first-hand knowledge of the lengths Malcolm would go to get her back by his side- when Oliver leads her to the basement of Verdant and she discovers his truth,  suddenly the paranoia elevates and she rests easy for the first time since the Gambit capsized. 

* * *

 

 # 24 - Truth

“You wanted the truth, Felicity and I gave it to you; you may not like it and that’s alright but I don’t think I can survive in a world without you, because you _are_ my world.” 

* * *

 

# 25 - Talk

For Oliver and Felicity, words of comfort flow effortlessly between the two - even from the very beginning and so did the arguments that leave bitter tastes in their mouths and twists their hearts; but their favorite form of communication is the art of utilizing all that pent up anger and frustration and love and talking it into the ground, or any flat surface in their vicinity.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few snapshots of various moments in the life of our favorite misfits.  
> This was an exercise in creativity and re-acquiring my lost inspiration.  
> Un beta'd.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


End file.
